


Omegaverse Primer for IAmLying

by IAmLying



Series: IAmLying's Omega Stories [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Biology, Gen, Omegaverse, clans are strange, half this stuff I pulled out of nowhere, it was fun though!, it's omegaverse, mentions of mpreg, naruto was just easier, seriously, villages are strange, written for naruto but is also my primer for all omega stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmLying/pseuds/IAmLying
Summary: A primer for the way I write omegaverse. While it is focused on Naruto, I will use the basics for all of my omegaverse stories (if I finally write them).





	Omegaverse Primer for IAmLying

Hello and welcome to my Omegan Primer! I’ve always wanted to write omega verse and after a long time of ‘no I don’t want to be labeled that person’ I finally went fuck it and here we are! 

Anyway- given that the idea of Omegaverse is so wide and varied I decided to write out how I thought it went down.

Now as I was thinking about this so here is very basic crap from my brain. Now, this is written from a Naruto point of view because I was writing a Naruto Omegaverse story at the time when I wrote this for fun, but I use the same basic ideas in my other stories concerning the Omegaverse.

**THE EVOLUTION OF IT ALL **

The reason there are Omegas/Alphas/Betas is because of the fact there were so many demons running around their chakra fiddled with humans. The demonic chakra sank into people and given most demons are based on animals in Naruto they picked up the idea of a heat or rut from the animals.

How it happened that there came female and male omegas/alphas is because humans are technically all women in the womb until a few months in. Now how did this happen as while yes we are all the same sex at first in the womb we don’t have the same parts? It took a while but in some places it was better to be a male omega and hide then it was to be a female omega. So by being killed off so much the bodies started changing. 

When this happened people were confused and startled but like eventually rolled with it. And betas ended up becoming a dying breed as the demonic chakra was everywhere. As humans started learning how to seal them away though the chakra began slowly vanishing. Due to this Betas started being born again more often as the demonic chakra wasn’t corrupting them. However- because there is a stable population with omegas/alphas/betas none of them are dying out or in risk of dying out. People are having babies and that’s good.

**BIOLOGY OF IT**

_ Basics  _

Alright. So... we all know how it can happen. XY for men, XX for women. Now- for this we’re going with XaYo, XaYa, XaY is an alpha male while an XoYo, XoYa, XoY is an omega male. XoXa, XoXo, XoX, is omega female. XaXo, XaX, XaXo is an alpha female. The first a or o is what defines an alpha or omega. 

The deciding factors are starched the chromosomes. However- it is actually very rare for an Alpha to have an o anywhere in their system, while similar for an Omega. Typically the most common kind of chromosomes pair up is XoX, XaX, XX, XoY, XaY, and XY. Usually the inclusion of an a and an o into the body results in the death of the fetus as the a or o is foreign to the system. Not always- due to evolution. About 95% of the time it does end in death of the fetus. An extra a or o is also a mutation that results in death about 99% of the time. There were pockets of civilization where the extra a or o was useful and other pockets where having both a and o was useful- which is why it’s still a viable mutation. (More will be explained in a minute)

_ Betas having alpha/omega kids _

Now- betas can have alpha or omega kids. However, it is rare. XY, XYa, XYo are beta males. XX, XXo, XXa are beta females. An alpha child in a beta female is unnatural to the system due to the difference in hormones, similar with omega. (This is similar to blood types and how those can cause issues for pregnant people) About 95% of the time the a beta will miscarry. an omega or alpha fetus. As well, about 90% of the time a beta fetus will not be carried to term for an omega parent for similar reasons. Omegas can carry alpha children fully to term because while it is foreign it is still viable for the fetus.

_ Hormones _

Hormones as well are different in this word. You have estrogen and testosterone but you also have alphaserone and omegastrogen. (Yeah I know awful. I can’t think of better ones) These hormones are produced by the scent glands in the wrists, neck, armpits, creases of the legs and knees. These hormones are produced by the a and o. You can probably tell which is which. This is what kick starts a heat or rut. It also increases estrogen creation in omegas and testosterone in alphas. 

Betas do not have scent glands unless they are the betas who have an a or an o in their makeup. 

There is another hormone nicknamed the mate hormone. Its name is copulastrone. And it’s basically how people mate. More on that in a bit. 

_ The Alpha Voice/Omega Scent _

Many fics have something called the ‘Alpha Voice’ and I wanted to try to add it to my world. Now, the Alpha voice relies heavily on alphaserone as it is basically attacking a fight or flight instinct. The ‘voice’ either makes the person attack the alpha or ‘flight’ which is usually just submitting or giving in. 

Omega scent is really just them producing their hormones to make them smell super pretty and nice. They can use it to trick people into agreeing with them or following them though.

_ Looks and Puberty _

Because of this- male omegas may have a softer appearance compared to male betas or male alphas. But the difference is usually very little- other then a soft face, a hard time growing any facial hair, and a softer body there is no big signs. Alpha females tend to have facial hair, bigger muscles and smaller boobs then beta or omega women. Alpha males have more hair and are bigger then beta or omega men. Omega women tend to be much softer and have bigger chests then alpha or beta women.

Now as for puberty- a female alpha has her penis inside her body until puberty where she drops it. Male Omegas have their womb entrances covered but it will open when they reach puberty. Which is a lot of blood and grossness. I leave it up to you readers to decide if the opening is in the anus or if it is behind the scrotum. 

Also- no, Omega Males do not grow breasts. At most there is a small swelling behind their nipples but they don’t have breasts. When they get pregnant the swelling increases but it’s more like very puffy nipples rather then breasts.

_ Physical strength and speed _

Omegas and alphas are stronger and faster then Betas. 

_ Pregnancy _

At the end of the day, pregnancy is the same across the board.

Except, as many animals have litters of more then one baby and Omegas/Alphas were created because of demonic animal chakra, Omegas are more likely to have more then one child at a time. But as the chances of having multiples in regular people are only about 3% (found in a couple of articles) Omegas are only about 10% likely to have multiples as human bodies are designed to carry one child. 

As well, Omegas are more likely to be twitchy and nervous about their pregnancies and sometimes will retreat to a nest when it is their last month before birth to protect their babies.

Female Alphas are unable to get pregnant, and male omegas cannot impregnate people.

_ The types of Omegas and Alphas _

Now- I think this next part is unique to my world (and while I use the Naruto world for this primer I do use the basic idea of what I’m writing for all my omega stories I just kinda brush over the basic stuff) is that there are different types of omega and alphas. Or maybe it’s not unique but hey it’s fun.

We go back to the XoXa, XoXo, XaXo, XaXo, XaYa, XoYa, XoYo. 

XoXa and XoYa are known as dominate omegas. This means at times they are more aggressive then their counterparts and are a little bigger and buffer. This is due to not only having omegastogren they have alphastrone being produced. 

XaXo and XaYo are called submissive alphas. This is due to them not being as aggressive and being smaller then their counterparts- for similar reasons as above. 

Basically it’s the same thing for alpha and omegas but with different names. 

What is interesting is that XaXo is the only type of female alpha able to carry children- because of this. Most female alphas are unable to carry children. As well, XoYa are the only male omegas who can get someone pregnant.

However though- typically s!alphas or d!omegas have health problems. Weight issues, fertility issues, mental health issues, hormone issues, bone problems... they’re common. 

Now, onto the third type. The ultimates.

This is the XoXo, XoYo, XaXa, XaYa types. They have double the amount of hormones and as such tend to be much, much more aggressive. Alphas are much bigger, much stronger and have tougher ruts, while omegas are much more softer, much stronger and have tougher heats.

Like the s!alphas and d!omegas they have health problems because of the hormones. However- usually these health problems are easier to deal with. This is because a and o are somewhat incompatible. Having an extra a or o isn’t that bad but it does cause some hormone issues and some minor bone and body issues. Not terrible but not great.

_ Fixation _

Fixation is when an Alpha or omega becomes fixated on a compatible omega or alpha. Meaning that the omega is very likely able to carry children of the alpha and give birth to healthy children. 

It happens when an alpha/omega focuses on an omega/alpha for a long period of time. A crush or maybe working with the other person or even spying on the person can cause the fixation. 

Fixation is very dangerous as the Fixator focuses solely on the fixie and can get violent if the fixie does not conform to their expectations.

If the fixie has a family, typically the fixator will make fantasies about the family and imagine them as part of their family or such. Unless it’s another mate then likely the fixator will imagine them dead.

**MATING**

Mating only occurs when an alpha bites a scent gland and an omega does the same to the alpha. When this happens both will start producing copulastrone from that specific scent gland. The smell is different for each couple but it will match each other perfectly. This is how you know you’ve mated.

It doesn’t matter when the bite occurs. It can be at a wedding or a party but as long as both people bite it’s a mating bite. 

Now there are one sided bonds. This can happen spur of the moment or due to force. However- the bite must be willing to take. Otherwise it doesn’t work at all. This plays into social aspects in a few sections. 

Betas don’t mate as they don’t typically have scent glands. Except for the betas who are XXo/XXa/XYo/XYa as they do have scent glands but only have scent glands on their necks.

Now as well while I used couple there are triads or foursomes or whatever who are all mates. You just need a fresh scent gland. And all involved in the relationship will smell the same.

**HEATS AND RUTS**

Now- there are two type of ruts and heats. Sexual and non sexual. The sexual heat/rut is the typical heat/rut you find in omegaverse. Sex needed now. In my verse this sort of heat/rut can only be either a) chosen to go into or b) kickstarted by a mate who produces the same copulastrone as the omega or alpha does while the mate is in a sexual heat/rut. Or rarely c) is kickstarted by smelling someone compatible to you going into a sexual heat/rut. (Compatible meaning that you would 100% produce strong babies.)

A non sexual heat/rut is the normal rut. The person in rut/heat is highly aggressive, much stronger then normal and very irritable. They like to fight and take people down hard. Or they hunt. Other times they like to curl up into a ball and cuddle with either their friends or family. 

Sexual heat/rut were at first the only heat/rut however this was incredibly dangerous. Heat/rut lasts for a week and to be distracted for a full week for a shinobi or someone facing demons is suicide. As such biology created the non sexual heat/rut which became the default heat/rut. 

Even today it is not safe for a pair to be distracted for a week and therefore the non sexual heat/rut is normal. 

Heat and rut are unable to be kickstarted by any poisons supposedly. There are rumours about one but no one knows if this is true.

**RELATIONSHIPS**

We cover sexuality and basic relationships here.

Alright- so relationships here that are ‘straight’ are Alpha/Omega, Beta male/Beta female, Omega/Beta male and Alpha/Beta female. Anything that can procreate.

Now there is some Alphas who only like beta females or omega females and some alphas who only like omega males, as well as some Omegas who prefer beta males or alpha males, some omegas who prefer alpha females and some beta who prefer alpha females or omega males but like... that’s still straight. 

It’s only called gay when you are in a relationship that cannot produce in this omegaverse. 

However!!! There is also a third relationship! This occurred way back during demon time and warring clan eras. During this time it was common to try and kill someone during their heat/rut when it was sexual. As such betas began being posted by the doors to make sure that nothing happened. And then the Senju clan posted a beta who was in love with the Alpha and Omega doing to do to guard the door. Unaware they loved her to.

This was an utter shock when she ended up being mates by them but this was also how they found out about XXo/XXa/XYo/XYa. So everyone was super confused and this was also how triad mate bond happened. But mate bonds! So they went with it and then occasionally Alpha/Beta/Omega became a thing because like no matter what someone could get pregnant. 

Now not all ended up with mate bonds but like... yeah it was chill. 

However it became a big status thing for big clans being able to provide for two mates and also betas were rare. 

So like it’s a status thing/old fashion in today’s age. 

**SOCIETY**

Traditonally, the idea is that Alphas are on top of the heap because they’re stronger and faster then the others. And mostly they cannot get pregnant unless they’re a s!Alpha female. So it was more to protect people who were carrying babies then anything. Beta Males were traditionally next. Then it’s Omegas and beta females. 

Now, you might be wondering: wait, aren’t there also non-sexual heats as you explained?

Why yes! But I also said that it started out with sexual heats and then non-sexual heats developed due to the dangers but by then it was a social thing. Which is stupid yes. 

Anyway- it became apparent that non-sexual heats were more common after a while and thus some clans began changing.

The Inuzuka clan has zero care what you are. You fight? You the best fighter? Awesome, you’re leader. Same with the Aburame clan. Hatake clan as well.

The Kaguya clan in Kiri was Omega headed. 

The Hyuuga clan is decided on birth order, but they do have a preference for Alphas to head the clan to avoid the ‘alpha voice’. Due to this, the head family does not pick heirs until all children are old enough to present. However, if during the fight an Omega wins, they’re head. As long as they can withstand the voice.

Senju and Uchiha though were Alpha headed mostly due to the fact with their brutal war it was safer to keep Omegas and Beta females behind.

Civilians though are very old fashion and Alphas were on top with beta males after.

Also, we’re ignoring the idea that female alphas or male omegas are treated any differently. That’s not the case here. Sexism here is against omegas and beta females.

Now there are some places where Betas are the prefered status. Such as Ame which was Beta led and Betas were on top and still there is prejudice against omegas and alphas.

Kumo is very neutral about it all. No one cares. Iwa and Suna are like Konoha in that they are more pro-Alpha. Kiri is actually Omega first. 

Some groups of betas see themselves as being the most civilized due to not being a ‘animal’ who have heats or ruts. Mostly these are civilians because shinobi like the extra strength and speed alphas/omegas have. (Not counting Ame) 

Shinobi as a whole prefer having the extra strength of alpha and omegas so betas aren’t as common among the shinobi populace.

Also, there is a myth about heats still. Due to the rampant sexualization of heats in media and of omegas in books many people think heats are either a) always sexual heats b) can swap right into a sexual heat or c) make omegas weak. Which… yeah anyone who actually knows an omega knows this is crap but it is a popular trope. Cause humanity sucks.

_ Weddings and mating _

Alright so this gets a special part to itself.

Mating does not equal marriage. Yes, usually a couple will mate after being married or mate then marry but there are some people who get married… and then mate someone else. Marriage was always just a way to cement alliances between clans or families that ended up becoming expected in society. 

As such, mating bites did not take because it wasn’t really wanted. Therefore the idea of collars came about. To protect the throat and because rings are a stupid idea. So instead of wedding rings people wear collars.

But back to the point. It is completely legal to have a mate who you are not married to and be married to someone else. It’s just… either only done by nobles or seen as incredibly douchey. Depending on where you are.

I hope this helps with my fics and was interesting!


End file.
